Eevee's Harem Story
by Aquatix13
Summary: <html><head></head>Follow the life of Eren, a young shiny Eevee, as he lives the live as the runt of the litter, alongside his eight sisters, one of each evolution, and sees how much his sisters truly love him. (Many pairings, harem, incest, many lemons, fluff(I guess), Eevee X Eeveelutions) Rated M to be safe</html>
1. Chapter 1 Celestial Comet

Chapter 1 Celestial Comet

Eren's PoV

I looked up and around the quiet den as the rising bodies of my sleeping siblings lay without a sound. My name is Eren, and I'm the runt of the litter, not to mention the only male in the litter, and very special shiny silver Eevee. My eight sisters Tori, Fiorra, Violet, Johanna, Selene, Liz, Nichol, and Alana are your everyday brown Eevee's, who love to tease me since I'm the smallest, still, I couldn't ask for better siblings. My parents, a very smart, and playful Jolteon who we all adore and love, and a gorgeous and generous Espeon; care for us since the day we were born, and we couldn't have been happier.

Quietly stepping over the bodies of my sisters, I rushed out of the den into the night sky, as the gleaming stars shined through, glazing the night. I sat in my usual spot by the lake not far from the den, and watched the stars. 'I wish, I knew what to do' I thought, all my sisters have thought of what they want to become when they evolve, and here I am, wondering what to become. 'Maybe I should become a Jolteon like father, or a Leafeon since I enjoy the outdoors, or even an Umbreon like how I come out at night', I quietly batted at my forehead thinking, "Why is this so hard!" I screamed. I quickly covered my mouth with my forepaws and looked back, no one, I sighed and continued gazing at the lake. It felt like hours, yet it was only minutes, "I wish, I wish I didn't have to change, I love being who I am, and I don't want to change that" I said aloud.

"Is this what you desire?" a voice said. I snapped my head left and right, "Who said that?" I said aloud, "Is this what you desire?" the voice said again. I quickly recovered and pondered, 'Should I answer back?' My curiosity overwhelming me, "Yes, this is what I wish" I answered. "Than your wish is granted." As a shooting star blazed through the sky, and I was suddenly surrounded by a blinding white light, "Waaahhh!"

I snapped my eyes opened as I looked back and forth of the area, "Oww" I moaned. 'What was that light, I only remember a flash of white light, and then blacking out?' I stood up on my forepaws, only to be felt like a thousand Eevee's were being weighed down on my spine, "Oww" I moaned again. Sitting on my hind legs, I rubbed an extruding pain in my chest, and felt a hard substance within my gray collar. "What the?" Pawing away at my fur, I revealed a gray stone, lodged within my chest, "What is this?" I rubbed at the hard smooth surface, "An Everstone?!" As a flash of what happened coursed through my veins

"Is this what you desire?" 'I remember now.' Pawing at the stone, I thought back, 'What would mom and dad think? Or my sisters?' I shook my head to rid of the negative thoughts, "No this is what I wished for," I put on a smile and looked back at the lake, "And my wish has been granted." I turned back towards the den and headed back for some rest, as several shooting comets shot through the night sky.


	2. Chapter 2 Years Gone Bye

Chapter 2 Years Gone Bye

Eren's PoV

"Psst, wake up" I heard. "Eeh, leave me alone, I want to sleep" I whined "Psst" I heard again, I clumsily turned over in my sleep. The padding of paw steps faded away, and silence was restored, I grinned happily for more sleep, not before several bodies' crash into me, and giggling piled in the den. "Wah!" I yelped, I look up to see my eight fully grown and evolved siblings looking down on me with cute puppy faces, "Morning" they said in unison. I sighed and tried more shut eye, only to be licked all over by my sisters, "Guys, stop that!" I barked. "But were girls, not guys" Johanna remarked.

Johanna had evolved into a beautiful Jolteon who loves to talk back with her usual smart ass remarks. "Very nice Johann" I said, I felt a set of paws wrap around my neck and push me upwards to be hit by the smell of mint.

"You're so precious when you're mad" Liz said, as she started trailing butterfly kisses down my cheek. Liz here had evolved into a cute and kind Leafeon, who always snuggle with me for no reason. I pride myself from the grass types grasp, only to land into something fluffy, and warm, "Eren you bad boy, making a move on your sister."

I looked up to see a Flareon looking down at me with a warm smile, this is Alana, a warm hearted Pokemon who loves to take things I say to a whole new level of different. I jumped back in fear and shivered, "Please tell me when you're there" I said.

"Like this." I again jump back, turning towards a dark corner where an Umbreon appeared, the Umbreon is Nicol, a fun loving prankster who usually sneaks up on me when I don't notice. "Yes" I say again when a body pounces atop of me.

"Well don't be afraid" I hear, I look up to a color of crystal blue, a Glaceon to be exact, Fiorra here is the one who acts just like a child, even though my sisters are at the age of eighteen, myself at the age of sixteen. I claw away from under the weight, and barrel towards the wall when I somehow stop in mid roll, "You're so clumsy", "Hello to you too Violet" I said sarcastically.

Violet has evolved into a gorgeous Espeon like mother, and always treats me like a child, as she sat me down, I was guzzled down with water, and laughter soon erupted in the room. "Tori, not cool", "I thought you were cool, now you're even cooler."

I shook my pelt dry of any liquid, and glared at the suspect, Tori had evolved into a slim Vaporeon, and will always give me a usual wakeup call in the morning. Long appendages than wrapped around my waist and pulled me up into a hug, "Don't worry, we're just teasing you, don't get so worked up over nothing."

I looked over to my Sylveon sister Selene, the one who acts as our motherly figure since mother and father died due to an unknown illness.

I jumped out of her grasp and sat in the middle of the circle they created, "You guys really know how to piss me off, don't ya?" "Again, girls not again" Johanna said again. I merely grunted and walked out of the den to be met by the sunny sky, the warm sunshine reflecting off my silver coat. My sisters soon joining me and sat in a line of four on either side of me, "So what's the plan this time, or do I have to even say" I remarked. "Nope" Tori said, I merely sighed, for the past three months, my siblings have been pestering me to continue trying to evolve, even though what happened all those years ago that prevented me from evolving. "Do we need to go through this, can't we just call it quits and move on. And speaking of moving on, when will you guys leave me be." "When you finally evolve just like your big sisters" as Liz suddenly nuzzled my cheek. I pawed her head away and continued gazing at the clouds.

Ever since the day ma and pa died, my sisters have finally evolved into what they truly wanted to be, while I here was kept as the same silver Eevee I wanted to be. My sisters think that I didn't want to evolve, and kept bothering me to turn into their evolution, when they finally turned to the age where they're supposed to leave the den and find a mate; they insisted they stay with me till I evolved. I merely walked off towards the lake to get some alone time, not before the rest of the family decided to join me, my mere walk turned to a jog, then a run, and finally a sprint. My sisters have decided to accept my challenge and give chase after me, no sooner did I not realized I was using Quick Attack, and I was leaving the rest of them in the dust.

After a few minutes, I was ahead of them, and took a short stop near a tall oak. My deep breathing followed by my pounding heart was the only thing that could be heard in the forest; I looked both directions, and told myself the coast was clear. 'That was close' I thought, before a few cries came out in the woods, a few Murkrow flew out of the trees at the sudden wail. 'What was that?' Another shriek was heard, followed by several more, that's when my fears ignited. "Eren! Save us!" I hear, 'Big Sis!' I pulled off a full sprint, and a Quick Attack combination, as I ran through the forest at inhuman speeds, "Don't Worry! Little Bros Coming!"


	3. Chapter 3 Pack Attack

Chapter 3 Pack Attack

Eren's PoV

I merely thought of nothing else as I whipped past the vegetation, all that was on my mind was saving my sisters, and that was what I was going to do. "Don't Worry! Little Bros Coming!" I yell out, the shrieks of terror got closer as I sprinted through the forest, just as I thought I would lose hope, a flash of light was seen in my line of sight at the edge of the treeline. Pulling off a final burst of energy, I ran through the edge and landed within a clearing, I scanned area of where the source of screaming came, and found a sight I would never forget.

There surrounding my sisters was a pack of wild males, drool escaping the lips of their maws, as the scent of their kind could be easily smelled a mile away. I identified each species and find the rivals of the Eevee's, the Ninetails, Mightyenas, Houndooms, Linoones, Pyroars, Absols, Manectrics, and Luxrays. I gritted my teeth, as they slowly advanced towards my siblings, I could make out on the conversation the group was having.

"Hey boss, looks like we found a nice catch for our pack" the Mightyena said, the Pyroar just glared at the group and smirked, "Well done, well done indeed." The rest of the pack chuckled evilly, the shivering bunch could only watch without getting themselves caught or even killed.

As the group laughed to themselves, Eren quietly used Dig and burrowed down beneath the unexpected group. Quickly clawing at the earth, he could hear the sound of pawsteps above, 'Focus' I thought, with a final second, I clawed launched upwards with a burst of speed, and launched from the underground. As I caught the group off guard, I used this advantage, for an Iron Tail, socking the Pyroar in the jaw, with a crack in the air, the Pyroar was down. The rest of the group watched in horror as their leader was down and dead. "Boss" the Luxray said, the rest of the group glared at me, "You'll pay ya little fucker."

As the group charged at me, I activated Quick Attack and zigzagged through the stampeding pack, careful not to be crushed. Using Fury Swipes, I clawed through the enemies eyes, blinding them with their own blood gushing out, "My eyes" they wailed out, 'Now's my chance.' When suddenly several Shadow Balls came in crashing with the group, sending them down, I looked over to where they were sent, and find my smiling sisters glaring daggers at the group. The group cleared the blood escaping their eyes and rushed forward once more; me and my siblings doubled back and released a barrage of Shadow Balls. The dark blobs lunged forward at full speed, making impact on the group, the Ninetails was down for the count, limping on three of his four paws, the Absol and Linoone both passed out from exhaustion. As the rest of the group charged, we planned the next attack, a combo combined when each Eeveelution is present.

Tori preparing a Scald, Johann a Charge Beam, Alana doing a Flamethrower, Violet creating Psybeam, Nichol adding a Dark Pulse, Lily charging a Solar Beam, Fiorra with Ice Beam, and Selena a Moon Blast. As the Eeveelutions unleashed their attacks, I combined a full on Quick Attack with a three hundred sixty degree Iron Tail as I jumped within the blast, and became a spinning collaboration of death. I let out a battle cry, "Elemental Charge!" as I made direct contact on the incoming foes. As an eruption of power let loose, the Eeveelution doubled back, hiding behind the tree line as the bright light subsided. As they gazed behind the vegetation, Eren was left standing, burnt and charred from the major recoil damage. And in front was a huge crater with the remaining pack of the group, the Mightyena and Arcanine, both dead, the rest were in critical condition.

I looked back towards my family who were praising for their glorious win, I too raised a paw in cheer, turning towards the group, they have the dead Pyroar on their backs, and limping back into the undergrowth, the Luxray the last one to enter, "This isn't the last time we'll meet" he snarled.

I looked at myself for any wounds, and I was clear for the count that I won the battle without any major wounds. That is till a massive weight collapse atop my body, and smothered down with licks and kisses. "Thank You! Thank You! Thank You!" I hear, I merely sighed, and continued to be affectionately loved, minutes later, I was wrapped around in paws as my sisters sat very close to my little body. "Can you please get off me?" I answered, my sisters pondered for bit before replying, "No" as they continued to nuzzle me.

As the sun set, I walked back to my, or I should say our den, to get some shut eye. Entering the moss covered cave, I walked over to my nest, carefully padding the leaves with my paws, before settling down for the night. Shutting my eyes, I hear the rustling of my own nest for some reason, and find my sisters surrounding my body, smiling. "What are you doing?" "We're sleeping with you silly" Tori replied. I blinked in confusion and shrugged, as the sunset, and we all got comfortable, we all gave our goodnights, "Goodnight guys" I merely said tiredly. "Goodnight Eren, we all love you" Fiorra spoke for them, as they finally all gave me a goodnight kiss. I grunted in annoyance, soon sleep drifted through, and I was out like a light.


	4. Chapter 4 Season's Greetings

**Heyoo everybody! Sorry for the very long wait, but I hope you were patient because I just added three new chapters for you. Hope you enjoy *Perverts***

Chapter 4 Greetings are Bliss

Eren's PoV

It has already been several days since the apparent attack on my sisters, and things have been very quiet since. As always, my sisters would give their greetings with hugs and kisses, but I still wouldn't change a thing. I was curled in a tight ball as the morning sun shined high over the horizon as the starting of a new day.

"Eren?" a voice whispered, "What?" I groaned, "It's time to wake up" the voice said again. I clumsily turned over in my nest to find Liz cheerfully smiling down on me, "Morning" she said with that sweet voice of hers. "Morning" I replied groggily, stifling a yawn before carefully grooming my fur, "Here let me get that for you" she said. She walked over behind me and started licking my silver fur, now most brothers would blush over this kind of treatment, but I was used to it since mother and father past away. A few minutes later, and my fur was like a newborn Eevee, "There, all nice and tidy" as she pecked my little cheek. "Really?" I answered back, she giggled in response and skipped out in the sun, I slowly followed my sister to be met by the bright light.

The season's greetings were moderate, and today was the first day of summer, and like always, I'll be spending the first day here with Liz like how I promised years ago. "So what now?" I questioned, she stopped skipping and pondered for a minute before an idea clicked in her mind, "How about we meet some of my friends" she answered. Now I was really puzzled, "What friends? You usually spend most of the time with us." Liz giggled a bit before walking back over to me, "Where do you think I go when I'm not here?" I thought back to the times when Liz wasn't here, and wondered before answering, "True, sure why not" I said smiling. Her eyes sparkled for a second before she nuzzled my little cheek, "Thank You! Trust me, you'll enjoy being around with them." I used my paw and pushed her cheek away, "Okay okay, enough with the nuzzling."

We walked through the dense forestry as the sun beams shined through the thick canopy. The light reflecting off Liz's pelt as it shined on her like the dew in the early morning, 'She looks nice today. Wait! What am I thinking' I shook my head in confusion and trudged on. As we came upon a giant oak, a few grass types lingered around the base of the trunk; Liz happily called over to the group, as they looked over at our direction and smiled. I mainly looked down and tried not to make eye contact, "Hey Liz" I hear a female voice say, "Hey Tanya." I look up and see a Chikorita chatting with Liz who I presume to be Tanya, "Hey Liz, who's the silver Eevee?" she asked. Liz turned around and gestured for me to come to her, I continued to look down and slowly inched to the grass duo. "This here's my baby brother I told you about" Liz said, I looked up to see Tanya's eyes sparkling, "He's so precious", she squealed. Liz wrapped her paw around my neck and pulled me forward, "Isn't he adorable?" As she nuzzled the top of my head, I pushed her head away with an annoyed glare. "Okay okay, I get it; I'm your precious angel from above, Arceus."

The duo continued to chat away with each other while I looked off into the distance for anyone, or anything to talk to. My sight landed upon a Growlithe perched upon a log, 'Might as well make some friends' I thought, I scampered over to the fire type where he turned his attention to me. I put on a grin and greeted, "Hey", "Hey" he replied. I looked over to where he was watching and found a Houndour and Poochyena wrestling on the ground with each other. "Friends?" "Actually no, brothers. It may sound weird but those two over there are adopted." I looked back at him and nodded, "Speaking of, I'm Eren," "Names Daniel, but pokes call me Dan, and those two over there are Howard and Parker." We continued to watch the two wrestle for a few hours while we had a conversation going, "So Eren, how old are you?" "Sixteen, you?" "Nineteen" he replied. We continued to chat about other things, the two fighting siblings passed out from their fight, as the sun set down towards the horizon.

"Eren!" I turned towards the source; Liz waving her paws in the air, "Well it's time for me to head off" I told Dan. "Alright, it was nice knowing ya" he told me, I nodded and ran back to my awaiting sister, her friends already said their goodbyes and departed, leaving her alone. "Time to head back Eren", she nuzzled my cheek and again I pushed her head away, my eyebrow raised. We walked back through the path home, the sun finally setting, leaving only the night covering the forest, and the Kricketot chirping.

"So how was your day been?" she asked. I looked down and replied, "You know, we really haven't done anything together actually, so what was the point for bringing me along" I pointed out. She walked closer to me, a little too close, "Because, I actually did this for you silly." I looked back at her with a confused expression, "What?" "I did this for you. I thought that you haven't been with other Pokes lately, I thought maybe I could bring you out with me to meet some new Mons." I looked back down and thought, 'She's right, I did meet Dan and his brothers.' I gave off a little smile, and looked back to Liz, "Thank you Liz" I manage to say, she licked and nuzzled my little cheek, "Of course, anything for my baby brother." We walked through the forest side by side, and all I can hear was the peaceful sound of the Kricketot, as a green colored comet flew by in the night sky.


	5. Chapter 5 Berry Complicated Situation

Chapter 5 Berry Complicated Situation

Eren's PoV

My eyes fluttered open slowly, as the sun rose over the horizon. The bright light entering through the cracks of our den as early morning aroused the rest of the family. I lifted my head off my paws and scanned the inside of the den, my sleeping sisters softly snoring away in their own little fantasy. I felt a tug at my paws, and found Liz sleeping under me, I softly smiled and quietly walked out, careful not to step on their tails. Greeted by the heat light, I gave out a little yawn and trudged through the undergrowth in search of berries for breakfast. The sun shined through the thick canopy as the awakening Pokémon lurched out of their dens for the day.

I continued my search and stumbled upon a bush full of purple like berries I've never seen before. They had a triangular like shape, similar to a Figy Berry, and had purple speckled patterns around the skin. "What is this?" I said aloud, I sniffed the strange fruit, and it gave off a very sweet and pleasant aroma, my mouth water in temptation to scarf down the delicate fruit. I carefully pulled the berry the bottom and bit into the flesh, it had a very sweet and unusual flavor to it, but I didn't care, it was food. "Delicious!" I said, I munched down the rest of the berry, and continued to the next, and the next, and so on till I had my fill. I sighed happily, the strange fruit had to be shared, I pulled off a huge leaf from a tree and plucked some of the berries one by one.

Soon my leaf of berries was wrapped and secure, I wrapped the parchment with another leaf, and trudged back to the den. Minutes gone by, as beads of sweat start to form in my fur, I wiped off the secretion, and moved on as it was nothing. My breathing became more hoarse and ragged with each following second, "What's happening?" I stopped in mid trek and coughed, my breathing became heavier, as my legs buckled under me, and I collapsed, "H-help me" I manage to say before passing out.

Liz's PoV

I had woken up to the sound of Starly chirping in the distance, as the morning light broke through. I drowsily scanned the room for Eren, but to surprise, no luck, I stood up, yawning, and shook everyone to know the day was here. One by one, my siblings woke up with the usual yawn, or cracking their bones. "Morning" I said cheerfully, "Morning" they replied, Johann was the first to notice Eren missing, "Where's squirt?" she asked. I shrugged my shoulders in response, and walked outside, the others in tow, I scanned the area for any sign for my brother and looked back, "I'm going to go and look for him" I told them. They nodded, and walked out to do their own thing, picking up the smell from his last outing, I followed his scent through the woods.

Minutes gone by as his scent got stronger and stronger, eventually reaching to a clearing with a lump of silver lying in the grass not moving. "Eren!" I yelled, I rushed over to him quickly and looked down at his body, a tint of purple lay on his muzzle, detecting a trace of poison within his system, sweat beaded down like a school of Magikarp, his breathing shallow and quiet. I reached my paw over his forehead and was shocked, "Oh Arceus! You're burning!" I notice the parchment attached to his neck and opened it up, what I saw will I never forget, 'Toxic Plums.' I detached the leaf from his neck, and lifted his frail silver body onto my back, racing off back to the den as fast as the wind.

Eren's PoV

I felt a force lift me off the ground, and set me atop of something soft; quickly it changed as if we were running down somewhere. I slowly opened my eyes to a squint as I can make out the color of cream, "L-Liz?" I muttered before blacking out once again

Lily's PoV

We eventually reached the den where I quickly set down his silver body; I pawed at his forehead once more, 'Still rising.' I breathed in deeply, 'Focus, don't panic,' I rushed to the back of the den where a supply of berries was waiting. I rushed inside, scanning the loads of different varieties, my sights landing upon Pechas, and Sitrus. Grabbing four of each, I rushed back to Eren, setting the berries down, I prodded his silver coat. "Eren wake up!" His eyes squinted a little, "L-Liz?" he manages to say. I nodded back, taking a Pecha berry, I put it near his mouth, "Here, eat this." He looked towards the berry before shaking his head, "I-I can't," he coughed violently again, his body spazzing back and forth with each fit. Blood soon spurted out his maw, "Eren!" I screamed, I took his head with my paw and rubbed his forehead with my paw.

'What do I do?!' I thought, an idea popped inside before I looked back at Eren's weak state. I sighed, "Forgive me Eren," I grabbed a Pecha berry from the pile, and munched down the sweet fruit, trying not to swallow, I lifted Eren's head from the nest, and lip locked with my brother. Eren's eyes shot open, his mouth muffled by my tongue pushing down the healing fruit in his throat, part of me enjoyed the feeling, loving like siblings cannot go to, but it was all worth it. I unlatched my lips with his, a thin trail of saliva hanging from our mouths; I grabbed the rest of the berries and repeated the process for each one. Slowly, Eren began to stir from each berry I shove down his throat, with the last berry, I munch down the whole berry in one go, and locked lips with Eren again.

Eren's PoV

Liz continued to shove down the mashed berries in my throat, to that point I just wanted to puke back into her mouth, so I just learned to deal with it. Minutes gone by, as more berries were shoved down, the feeling of her tongue scraping over my tongue felt strangely good, it's as if my body wanted to move on its own. As Liz unlatched he lips with mine, she grabbed the last berry and started to tear into the flesh, 'What's this feeling' I wonder. As Liz once again pushed her muzzle to mine, the taste of the sour Sitrus berry traveled downwards, my eyes slowly closed in pleasure of my older sister doing this special treatment. As the last of the fruit was swallowed, Liz was about to let go before my paw moved on its own, darting to the back of her head and shoving her downward. Liz's eyes snapped open, her muffled protest were silenced my Eren's tongue pushing into her mouth, as minutes gone by, Liz's eyes slowly closed from the pleasure. As the two broke away for air, Eren looked up at his sister with a grin, "Thank you" he said before succumbing to sleep. Liz looked down at her brother with loving eyes, "You're welcome" she whispered, she leaned forward and kissed his cheek, "I love you."

3rd person PoV

The rest of the day went on as normal, the others have returned from who knows where, finding they're grass sister wrapped around they're little brother.

"What do we have here" Selena asked. Liz looked up to her siblings, "Eren had eaten Toxic Plums, and had gotten himself poisoned" she told the group, the group gasped in shock as they rushed over to the silver Eevee's side who was breathing quietly. Violet was the first to break the silence, "How long?" she asked sternly, "Whole day, but he's healing well, he ate the berries I've fed him, and he's resting easily" Liz answered. The sisters sighed in relief and stared at the shiny Eeveelution, "Well we're going to bed" said Johann, "Night" they all said, the group pile into the den and fell asleep in their nest, Liz looked out the entrance and watched the sun set, the orange sky making the scene all the more beautiful. She looked down again towards her brother, "I love you" she whispered, "I love you with all my heart, and I don't want to see you go and leave me here. I love you more than a sibling could, more than any other mate you'll ever find would. Please don't leave me." She gently pecked the top of his head and fell asleep, a single tear dripping from her eye, unknown to her, Eren heard the whole speech, and with the sun setting, darkness covered the forest.


	6. Chapter 6 Water and Fire Unite

Chapter 6 Water and Fire Unite

Eren's PoV

Eren's eyes slowly revealed themselves under his lids, the dark sky hardly lighting the outdoors, the sun barely rising over the horizon. He let out a quiet yawn, as he stretched his limbs from their stiff state; he scanned the den, his sisters all fast asleep in their nest except one. Eren turned next to his nest to find a sleeping Liz with a paw around his neck, quietly snoring, 'So it wasn't a dream' he thought, remembering the exact words she whispered to him, 'I love you.' A little blush came across his muzzle, as he shook off the feeling and walked out towards the cave entrance. The poison had gone from his system, and he had the chance to breathe in the forest smell once more, the sun rose from it's hiding spot awakening all who has been touched by the light.

The den shuffled from inside as the awakening sisters stood from their nest, stretching and yawning. Eren turned towards the sound of the awakening Eeveelutions, his emotionless face staring at them, "Morning" he said quietly. The eight sisters turned towards the entrance where their younger brother was sitting, "Eren?" asked Selena, soon their minds processed before they jolted awake, "Eren" they yelled. Eren jolted up before starting into a run, his sisters not rushing after him, pouncing onto his little body not too long after. "Eren, you're okay" they said in unison, the silver Eevee had a pouty look on his face while they all nuzzled his little body.

"Okay okay, I'm okay, Arceus," Liz looked up worried at him, "You are not okay, you almost died from eating Toxic Plums" she said sternly. Eren looked down at the mention of the fruit, "We could've lost you, we already lost mom and dad, but that doesn't mean we should lose you to." Eren looked at his surrounding sisters, their eyes boring into his skull like a drill, Liz sighed and looked down at her brother, "You should go rest up till you're better, okay" Eren slowly nodded before picking himself up and trudging back into the den. The sisters still gazing towards the entrance of the den, "You didn't have to be that serious" Tori said, Liz sighed quietly and looked up, "Well yes, but he did something I'll ever forget."

The sisters looked at each other worryingly, "We should have someone look after him shouldn't we?" asked Violet. Liz nodded before deciding, "Why not have Tori and Alana do it?" she said, the others looked at the fire and water duo who happily smiled, "Sure, we would happily be obliged to do so" said Tori. The Flareon sister nodded in response as they rest of the group smiled, as the rest split up for the day, the duo walked back into the den watching out for sleeping Eren.

Tori's PoV

The two looked at the napping Eevee, smiling to themselves so, "He's so precious, isn't he Tori?" said Alana. The Vaporeon nodded and stared off into space, s she thought about her younger brother over the years

Flashback

Tori and the others were just Eevees, all young and adorable. Eren the young silver Eevee was smaller than the rest, and was hardly able to walk than. She had watched him struggle to learn on using his legs, and she couldn't have just sat there and watch. Walking over to the crouched Eevee, she raised her paw under his abdomen and lifted his frail body, Eren yelped in response and looked over to his smiling sister, "I'm here to help you" she said. Eren continued to stare at the older Eevee as she set his legs low enough to help him walk, soon his paws touched solid ground and he slowly took a cautious step, Tori's paw still on his underbelly as he took his steps. As the silver Eevee got used to walking, tor finally let go as she saw in amazement of how the young kit was moving. The Eevee cheered in glee and walked over to his sister, "T-Tank you Toi" he manage to squeak, he nuzzled the side of her head as she giggle, licking the top of his silver coat.

Flashback End

Tori had cherished those moments to this day, and has never lost hope for her little brother, either he was sick in bed, or rescuing a Poke, she's always believed in him. Eren's light snoring snapped her out of her daydreaming, Alana had slipped away unnoticed, and has curled around the little Eevee. Her eyes glazing on his silver coat, the hint of lust caught in her eyes, saliva soon drooling out her maw, "Alana! What the _!" Tori yelled. The Flareon snapped out of her trance and looked towards a steamed Vaporeon, "You know we're not supposed to think about him like that" she said sternly. Alana just grinned at the water type, "Oh come on Tori, it's not like I'm thinking about that, even though, since we haven't move out to find a mate, Eren here's the only male around us" she said, licking the top of his silver coat.

Tori paused for a second, she watched the rising and fall of Eren's breathing, she looked back up to Alana who smirked in response. The Vaporeon only sighed and sat where she was, "Still, if we never find a mate, we can't do this to Eren, he'll be scarred for life. All the other Pokes out in the world will treat him like an outcast." Silence, the two sat there watching the Eevee nap, Alana stroking his head as he does so.

3rd Person Pov

As the mysterious figure looked down on where the Eevee lays, he slightly smirked with a growl growing in his throat. "There you are, all helpless" he growled, behind were an Arcanine, and a Mightyena, the two with sinister smiles on their faces. "Hey boss, when's the hunt?" the Mightyena asked, the figure turned towards the two, revealing himself to be a Houndoom, "Right now" he said.


	7. Chapter 7 Blood Lust

**Heyoo everybody! First lemon is on the table, and soon, you'll be seeing Eren's darkside. Review and tell me what you think about the story. Enjoy**

Chapter 7 Blood Lust

3rd Person PoV

The sun shined midday as we find our protagonist snoozing in the den of the Eeveelution family, Tori and Alana both carefully watching him and the den for any sign of enemies. "Hey Alana" said Tori, the Flareon's ears perked up at the sound of her name, "Yeah Tori" she answered back. The Vaporeon looked back down for a second before answering, "Why did you look at Eren like that an hour ago?" The fire type gave her a questionable look, "Why you need to know that, I already told anyway. No mate, brother, only male, hint hint." Tori sighed, "That's not what I meant, do you, love Eren?" "Of course I do, what sister wouldn't love their own brother." Tori sighed once more, "Not that love, I mean do you love him as a potential mate," silenced filled the room, she waited for an answer from her. The Flareon looked up to her sister, a single tear raced down her cheek, followed by another, and another.

"Why, why did we have to be born like this? It's not fair!" she cried, Tori walked over to her sister, rubbing the back of her head with her paw, "Ssh, its okay" she said. "NO It's Not Okay" she screamed, "Why does it have to be this way, why can't we just love each other without people treating us differently!" she screamed. Tori stayed silent the whole time, rubbing the back of Alanas neck, comforting her while she bawled her eyes out. Alana shook the Vaporeon's paw away and trudged over to Eren, bristling wrapping her body around his body, and gently kissing his cheek. "I want to protect him, I want to be with him, he's the only brother we have, and I'll die fighting to be with him" she said sternly. Tori stood there, her eyes slowly growing redder as tears started to leak out, "I want to protect him too" she whispered. Slowly she walked over to the both of them, 'I want to protect him with my life, I want him to be happy, I want him, to live his life' she thought. She was towering over the two figures as tears ran down her cheeks; she slowly lowered her head and nuzzled Eren's cheek. "I'll protect him with my life."

"Isn't that sweet" said a mysterious voice in a mocking tone; the two sisters looked towards the entrance, neck fur bristling in defense. There stood a solemn Houndoom with a Mightyena and Arcanine, the two Eeveelutions stood aligned in front of Eren, ready to defend their defenseless brother. "Look who's back for more" Alana threatened, the Houndoom just chuckled evilly before advancing, the two pack mates close behind. Alana ready for a Heat Wave, judged by the intense glow around her body, and Tori ready to burn them with a Scald from the steam escaping her mouth. "Get em" the Houndoom commanded, and the Mightyena and Arcanine charged forward, Alana shot out a bursting Heat Wave aimed at the Mightyena. When suddenly the Arcanine came into view and blocked off her attack with its Flash Fire, making it an even more deadly foe.

Eren's PoV

All I heard was the soft drips that fell on my pelt, till it changes to intense blast of attacks, I can feel the heat of fire, slightly singing my fur. I groggily woke up, my eyes in a squint from the intense light, as fire broke into my line of view, and I instantly jolted awake. "Fire!" I scream. As the scene unfolded, an Arcanine and Tori were in an intense range combat, both at an equal power. As for Alana tussling on the ground with a Mightyena, soon a shadow fell atop of me as a Houndoom towered over my tiny head.

"Hello long time no death" he said, I instantly growled at him and lunged forward, only to be held back by his paw throwing me downward, crushing my skull into the ground. "Well if this isn't amusing, trying to play the hero again shall we. Tango, Natt, show this weak and spineless Eevee, what happens when he messes with us" he growled, the Mightyena and Arcanine both smirked, looking down under their paws, both sisters pinned from their grasp by their spine. Soon their flipped onto their backs and the two chuckled evilly, Eren's eyes popped out of their sockets as he knew what was about to happen. "No! No! Anything but that! Please just leave them out of this!" he cried, The Houndoom just cackled a laugh as he nodded to the other two. Tango and Natt looked down at their prize, both sisters eyes swelling in tears, knowing their about to lose their one chance, "Please, don't" Alana pleaded.

"Too late" Natt growled, as he aligned his throbbing member, and pushed deep within the Flareon. Alana gasped in escapay, as the Mightyena's dick entered her womanhood, Tori to gasp in shock as the Arcanine entered her virgin walls. As the Mightyena looked at the crying Flareon, he smirked, "Any last words before you become mine?" he said sinisterly. Alana looked up with bloodshot eyes, "P-Please don't" she cried, the Mightyena only cackled before pushing forward, and broke through her hymen, stealing her virginity. Eren looked at them shocked, "Alana!" he screamed as the Flareon wailed in pain, this only made the Mightyena laugh harder as he pumped back and forth into her pussy, Alana tearing up and letting out occasional moans as her womanhood wanted more. Tori let out a yelp as the Tango forced his way inside her, sealing her fate as well, Eren watched in horror as his two sisters were being raped, and all he can do is just sit there pinned to the ground. The two older Pokes just laughed manically as they fucked Eren's two sisters, the two eons crying and moaning as their bodies needing them inside.

'You little fucker' Eren thought, 'You can beat the living shit out of me, you can maul me to death for all I care, you can feed me to an Arceus forsaken Salamance. But no one, and I mean no one, will take my sisters virginity without being loved.'

Eren out of rage and hatred looked up at the Houndoom, a violent blood lust can be seen within his eyes, "Y-You!" he growled. "Heh" said the confused Houndoom, "YOU BASTARD!" screamed Eren, as he sank his fangs into the Houndooms other four paw. The vicious hellhound let out a piercing scream; he tried shaking off the little vixen, only for Eren to bite harder and harder. Soon his tongue had the taste of copper and iron, as blood spewed out the Houndoom's wound. "Get off you little piece of shit!" He slammed Eren repeatedly on the floor, Alana and Tori can only watch in horror as they were rapidly pounded. Eren finally let go, and in a burst of rage, he lunged forward at full speed, jaws wide open as he clamped down on the Houndoom's neck. The duel type screeched in pain, rapidly shaking his head to read of the little fox, Eren's blood lust has only increased as bit to the bone, and finally with a last crunch and crack, the Houndoom's legs buckled, and he dropped their dead, bleeding lifelessly.

Natt and Tango only stopped to see the silver Eevee staring menacingly at them, the Mightyena and Arcanine let go of their captors, as they slowly backed away from his sisters. "You're next!" he said violently, the two booked out of the cave, only one was unlucky, Eren lunged forward, and grabbed Natt by the leg, biting into his bone, and splintering it in half. The Mightyena collapse, looking back to see Eren advancing slowly towards him, "Run Tango!" he warned. Tango looking back was already too late, as Natt was suffering from Eren's hold on his neck, tearing and ripping the tissue in half, biting and crushing his collar bone, and blood spewing everywhere, covering his once silver coat into a dark and horrifying crimson.

Alana and Tori were horrified at their little brother, what once was a sweet and quiet Eevee, had only now became a brutal and bloodthirsty monster. "Eren Stop" cried Alana, Eren only continued to tear into the Mightyenas lifeless body, too weak in the legs to walk, both Alana and Tori crawled over to their brother as they close to smell the blood off his pelt, they simultaneously grabbed him and pulled him into a hug. Eren's forepaws flailed to reach the dead corpse once again, "Eren Stop!" they said once more, and the blood lust Eevee reacted a bit as his ears twitched. "Eren please, stop" Alana cried, "This isn't like you, we want the real you" Tori continued, the lust off of Eren's eyes faded, as he looked up at his weeping sisters, soon tears formed in his eyes, "I-I'm s-sorry" he cried. He buried his head into both of their pelts as they all sat there weeping.

The sun set as the day has gone by, Alana and Tori still hurt from the experience waited outside the den, Eren had enough had gone to bed early, not before washing the blood off his fur. As the sun set, the rest of the family came home, shocked to see a tear stained Tori and Alana, plus a mauled Mightyena. "What The Fuck Happened!" said Nichol, Alana and Tori both looked at each other and told the others the story about what happened, from being raped, to seeing Eren enter a state of blood lust.

After the story, the sisters were shocked in silence; all they could do was wrap their bodies around the other two and comfort them while they wept. "So what now?" asked Fiorra, Tori looked up to the others with blood red eyes, "We did our job as sisters, at a price," "But that doesn't mean we can still protect our brother" continued Alana. The eight looked back into the den, Eren slightly weeping in his sleep, the night sky, showing a red and blue comet blazing through the darkness.


	8. Chapter 8 Summer Fall and Winter Springs

Chapter 8 Summers Falls and Winter Springs

Eren's PoV

It had been 6 months since the small raid at the den, and the time since I went ballistic on the Mightyena. Tori and Alana were the real victims, they'll be scarred for life, and that'll haunt them for the rest of their days. Winter is here, and like I do with Liz, I tag along with Fiorra for the first day of winter.

"Hey squirt, get up" Fiorra said, I slowly opened my eyes and shivered, the cool winter wind entering the den. "Fiorra, it's so cold" I moaned, Fiorra made a pouty face before an idea sprung in her head, and when Fiorra gets an idea, it's not good. She walked over to my sleeping body and wrapped her body around me, releasing a small Icy Wind from her pelt, and I was shivering like mad. "O-Oka-ay, I-I'm g-getti-ing u-p-p," Fiorra stopped her assault and licked my cheek, "There, so your face want get cold" she giggled. I merely wiped her saliva off before grunting, "Okay okay, whatever," we walked out the den, the rest of the family sleeping in because it was so cold.

Fiorra only smiled as she felt the cold winter air touch her pelt, "Isn't it great Eren" she said cheeky, I rolled my eyes while shivering, "For you, it is, I'm freezing." "Oh don't be such a downer, come on, race ya to the lake," this got me smiling, "You're on!" As we both ran through the snow towards the frozen lake, my paws crushing the frozen water as I sprinted behind my sister, her ice blue pelt collecting flakes of snow as she ran. The lake was in sight, and we were neck and neck, until all of a sudden I tripped over something in the snow, and I barreled away into a pile of snow. "Eren!" Fiorra said, she rushed over to the pile of snow and began calling my name, "Eren, you alright?!" I waited for a second before pouncing out of the snow, landing on the vixen, she yelped in shock as I playfully pinned her down in the snow. "Got ya" I laughed, a slight smirked appeared on her muzzle as she turned me over, now her atop of me, "You were saying?" as she playfully nuzzled the crook of my neck.

I rolled out of her grasp and continued heading towards the lake, Fiorra not far behind, I stopped at the edge as I speculated the clear ice covering. "It's beautiful, isn't it Eren?" I nodded and tested the ice covering for any cracks, Fiorra being the child she is hurtled herself on the solid lake, as she skated around the ice. I merely laughed before stepping in, and the first thing I felt was the ice smacking right dab in the face, "Damn it" I grunted. Fiorra laughed her head off as she skated over to me, "Nice job squirt" she mocked, I merely looked at her with an annoyed look. "Yeah sure, you're the only one who can walk on ice without slipping," she walked over to my side before picking me up by the scruff and setting me down on four paws. She soon then used a weak Ice Beam, freezing my paws into claw like skates, "There, that'll help hold your grip." I once again walked on to the ice, having complete balance this time, I skated around the ice, Fiorra keeping close eye as she too skated.

As I watch her perform, I never noticed on how beautiful she was during the winter time, the snow creating a perfect speculation around her. I swore I could've felt blood rising to my muzzle, which is until a group of Pokes came in crashing the party. "Hey sexy" said a masculine voice, I turned towards a group watching Fiorra skate around; she had an annoyed expression as she confronted the group. "What now Issac?" a Weavile who came in front of the group smiled, "Oh you know what I want babe" he said mockingly. "For the last time forget it, I will not be your mate!" she growled, I skated over to the Glaceon glaring at the little group, "Hey Fiorra, who's the bunch" I asked. "Some group that I've known for a while, the Weavile there has been after my tail for quite some while, always asking me to be his." I stared daggers at the group, 'Not these guys too,' "Hey, who's the pipsqueak" Issac asked, Fiorra growled even more, she wrapped her paws around my neck and pulled me towards her. "None of your damn business! Now fuck off!" she cursed, the Weavile entered merely snickered before hopping on the ice, a Frogadier and a Krokorok joining him. Fiorra held me closer as she slowly backed away with me in her grasp, "Oh come on, let me see the little squeak" Issac taunted, "I said beat it!" she growled.

"Tsk tsk tsk, Brandon," the Frogadier leaped in the air, firing off a spread of Ice beams, creating a crystal wall preventing our escape. The trio slowly made their advance, a boiling feeling entering my blood as I growled, Issac held his claw up in order for them to stop, "Come with us sweetie, and I won't hurt the little squirt." I felt Fiorra tense her grip on me as she looked down at my silver body, I gazed up at those azure eyes boring into my soul, "Fine" she said quietly, and she leaned down and kissed my cheek. "Don't do anything rash" she whispered, she stood from her spot and walked over to the trio, the three smirked as she stood by the Weavile.

In a flash he grabbed her and held her by the neck, "You're mine now, get him." Fiorra gasp as Brandon and the Krokorok rushed towards Eren. "You ass!" she growled, "Hehe" he snickered. The two incoming Pokes came rushing forward, 'You fucker', blood rushed up my mind as the memories of Tori and Alana came back to me like a speeding Ninjask. "You Bastard!" as I burst forward in unbelievable speed. The Frogadier charged forward with an ice blade in hand, my tail glowed a sterling steel as I whipped back and socked the ninja frog in the face with an Iron Tail. Knocking him back with enough force to splinter a tree behind him, the Krokorok stopped in mid run, trying to turn back, not before I charged once again, striking him down with my newly learned Take Down, losing his breath, I charged him to the fainted Frogadier, as both bodies collapse, fainted. The Weavile and Fiorra stared wide eyed at my power, my blood lust not gotten smaller as I stared down at my last opponent. "H-Hey man chill out, I was just kidding" he stuttered.

I growled as a sense of revenge blinded my senses, "The kill, must be killed" I muttered. The Weavile dropped Fiorra, and started to back away, I stepped closer and closer to the dual type before he ran at a full on sprint in fear. I tried sprinting after him when suddenly a weight collapse atop of me, my ballistic personality vanishes in an instant as I look up to a crying Glaceon. "Eren, just stop it!" She cried. I stopped and stared, watching as her tears went and fell atop of my head. My rage and hatred was diminished by worry and care as I wiped away the last of her tears, the vixen looked down at me, trails of tears staining her cheeks. "I'm sorry" I whispered, I smiled a little, "I'm sorry" I said once more, Fiorra looked down at me with a smile of her own, as she kissed the side of my head. "It's okay" she said, as she curled around my body and petted my soft pelt.

We went on like this for an hour, and soon a strange scent filled the air, my nose perched up as I smell a sweet scent close by. I sniffed up as the sweet scent became stronger and stronger, as my nose followed the aroma; my nose led me to Fiorra's rear end. I jumped back and yelped as Fiorra looked back at me concerned, "Something wrong?" she questioned. I looked back at her concerned, "Why is there a sweet smell coming off you?" As soon as I said that sentence, the vixen whipped her head back; a wild blush can be seen off her muzzle. I stood there waiting for an answer, after a minute, she turned back towards me, the blush still hanging off her muzzle, "I-I'm in h-heat" she stuttered.


	9. Chapter 9 Heat My Heart

**Heyoo everybody! Time for another Lemon, will Eren and Fiorra's relationship go to the stars? Read Now and don't forget to review. Enjoy!**

Chapter 9 Heat My Heart

Eren's PoV

I stood there, staring at Fiorra as her blush got bigger, "Eren, I need you" she told me,. I stood in place as her pleading eyes told me to come closer and closer, the smell of her heat driving my hormones to their limit. "I-I don't know what to say" I stuttered, Fiorra walked over and sat down in front of me, she cupped my cheeks with her front paws and gave the most deepest kiss I can ever imagine. I felt like backing away, but the feeling was too desirable, as I pushed forward and started kissing back, my tongue dancing around with hers, mixing our saliva together. What was seconds felt like hours, I didn't notice I was pushed onto my back, Fiorra towering over me as we made out. I grabbed hold of her neck as I pushed her down to deepen the kiss, after a few minutes, we both release our grip on each other for air, a trail of saliva connecting our bottom lips.

I looked back up into her azure eyes full of love and lust, the scent of her heat making my member pop out of its sheath. "I love you" she confessed, "I love you no matter what, there is no one like you, ever since mom and dad died, you always reminded us of them. Our younger brother growing up so fast, you always knew how to cheer us up, but after you reached the point where you became so independent, you've changed. You never liked much attention, you spent so much time in solitude, and as I remember, you always asked for a kiss when you were a kit" she giggled, "What I'm trying to say is, I don't want to leave you, I love you too much to give you up, and I want to be with you forever."

Eren lay there, looking up as she confessed to him, 'Just like Liz, she really does love me with all her heart,' I wrapped my paw around her neck and pulled her in for another kiss. This time, deeper and more loving the last, as I released my grip, I looked up at her, "You do care for me, I don't care anymore, I love you to, all of you." Fiorra bit her lips as she waited for that answer; she nuzzled Eren in the crook of his neck as he wrapped his paws around her in a hug.

As they snuggled around for a minute, Fiorra rolled over and laid down on her back, her legs wide open and her dripping sex wet for desire. "Eren, make me yours" she told him, Eren softly smiled before walking over to her and aligned his manhood with her vaginal tunnel. His gaze eyeing her figure, "Ready?" he asked, the vixen nodded in response before he entered her fully, both moaning in sheer pleasure. As Eren moved forward, he hit the barrier inside, he looked at her with worried eyes before she nodded, with one thrust, and he burst through her hymen, sealing his and her fate. Fiorra screamed in pain as she endured the moment, Eren silencing her with a kiss as she waited for the pain to subside.

"You can start now" Fiorra said, as the pain soon subsided, Eren then began thrusting his rod slowly in and out of her. Moans escaped her mouth at the sheer pleasure of her brother pacing back and forth within her, "Fiorra you're so tight, fuck" Eren moaned. The two began off slow to get use to the new feeling, soon going at a rapid pace as Eren pounded her pussy.

Fiorra's PoV

I've never felt this good in my life, as my brother entered me for the first time. As soon as he reached my hymen, I nodded to him, and he soon broke through, I screamed in pain, the feeling too unbearable before he kissed me again.

I told him to go on as he slowly humped me to get used to the new feeling. Not soon as he started rapidly pounding me to the core, I moaned out loud for all the forest to hear as my loving brother, and new mate gave me the best experience of my life.

"Eren! Oh Eren!" I moaned, "Fuck me! Fuck Me You Big Eevee!" I screamed in pleasure. The silver Eevee accepted my wishes as he pistoned his dick faster than before inside my cunt.

Eren's PoV

I did as I was commanded, as I rapidly pistoned my dick inside her cunt, she crossed her back legs around my back and pushed me forward. As she moaned out my name, I looked down towards her light blue nipples, and started playfully licking each one. This brought her to the limits as she moaned out my name, "Oh Eren!" I continued to play with her underbelly before I felt a buildup in my penis. "Fiorra! I'm gonna cum!" I told her, "I'm gonna cum too!" she yelled, as I pistoned my rod back and forth for the last seconds of pleasure, I felt the Glaceon's walls hug my manhood tightly, "I'm Cumming!" she yelled. As a warm liquid doused my dick, "Where Fiorra?" I asked, "I-Inside me, I want you, I want your pups" she moaned. With that, my knot inflated, and I shot my load of warm sticky seed within her, we both moaned in pleasure, as rope after rope of cum shot within her vagina

After my load was done, and my knot deflated, I pulled out of her sticky nether region, and collapse, both panting from the first time experience. Fiorra rolled over on top of me, and passionately kissed me before speaking, "I love you" she said, "I'll never leave you, and you'll never leave me." I nodded before wrapping my paws around her pulling her into a hug, "I love you too, and I'll never leave you." I said tiredly. We both collapse and fell asleep there, tired from our little time together, as the night sky littered with stars shined for our bright future. An azure comet, blazing through like the daylight sky.


	10. Chapter 10 Realization

**Heyoo Everybody! Finally after so many grueling weeks, and getting use to freshman year, I've finally achieved of finishing three chapters for ya. Enjoy, leave a review, and don't forget to check out my profile. Peace**

Chapter 10 Realization

Dan's PoV

In the midst of the snow covered forest, alone Growlithe walked through the quiet sights of the forest. His paws melting the snow around him do to his typing, 'Food, food, winters rough damn it' he thought. After searching for what felt like hours, he stumbled upon a snow covered bush, scraping away the frozen liquid, fresh Oran berries revealed themselves to the open. "Finally, berries" he sighed. As he was about to bite into the fruit, a sudden smell caught his attention, "That smell," he lifted his nose in the air, and followed the unknown smell, forgetting about his hunger.

As the scent became stronger, his walk became a run, as he rushed through the undergrowth. 'What is that?' he thought, as the last of the brush cleared, what lay upon him was a silver Eevee atop of a Glaceon. "Eren?!" he whispered, he slowly back tracked into the undergrowth once again, juggling the image back and forth for a possibility. 'Why is he out here, and who is that Glaceon he's with?' His answer was soon about to be revealed as the sound of shuffling was heard, I looked over the hedges as the Glaceon was the first to awake, gaping her mouth for a stifling yawn, Eren shifting in his sleep, yawned softly as he slowly fluttered his eyes. Cracking his neck, he looked down to his smiling sister, waiting for his awakening, as he smiled back.

"Morning brother" she said sweetly, kissing his cheek, Eren nuzzled her neck, "Morning sis," he said pleasantly. As the two stood from their spot, the scent Dan was following intensified as his curiosity confined him, his eyes scanned the two quizzically before a drop of white dripped down between the ice vixen's legs. His eyes widened, suspicions confirmed, he slowly creeped away from the two, and ran back the direction he came from, 'Eren and his sister, mates, that's just wrong on so many levels'.

Eren's PoV

As we walked through the forest side by side, I couldn't help but smile for my sister after so many years, I been secluded into my own personal domain, away from all the attention, but now I feel free and refined. That is until I was pushed back by a sudden force, causing me to stumble and fall into a pile of snow I heard laughing as I hit the frozen ground, popping my head out with a snow beard and hat (Think Santa Claus), I find Fiorra laughing her head off as she rolled over in the ground. "Oh Eren! You look ridiculous!" she laughed, I shook the snow off my head as a thought popped in my head, I grinned mischievously before I quietly tip toed away from the snow, careful not to leave prints.

Fiorra's PoV

As I laughed and laughed, I couldn't help but let tears stream down from the funny image of my Eren. As I finish my laughing fit, I scanned the area in search of the silver Eevee, "Eren?" I called out, nothing but silence, "Eren" I called out a little louder. A sudden shadow appeared over me, as I looked up as it was too late, being crushed by a mass weight of silver fur. Face planting into the snow, the sound of laughing caused me to chuckle as well, as my head was buried down like a Doduo. "Alright Eren, you got me" I gave; the weight suddenly came off as I pulled my head out of the hole I created. I turned to see Eren sitting patiently with a smile on his face.

"What're you so happy about?" I asked with a giggle, "I've haven't been this happy before", I giggled once more before walking over and kissing his cheek, "And that's why I love you."

Eren's PoV

After what felt like hours, we reached our snow covered den where a certain grass type was waiting for us. "There you guys are!" Liz called out, she rushed over where she nuzzled my cheeks, "You two okay?" "Yeah we're fine" I said with a smile, nuzzling her back. The Leafeon looked at me different, her head cocked to the side, "Is there something different about you Eren?" I shook my head before trotting inside for a nap.

Lily's PoV

I watched as the silver Eevee walk back to his nest, looking back at the ice type who sighed with happiness. I tilted my head once more, "Something you want to tell me?" I asked, the blue fox jumped before a tint of red was clearly shown on her muzzle. "N-No, nothing's hap-happening" she stuttered, I raised my eyebrow as she gave a suspicious smile, before slowly following Eren into the den. When a sudden stench entered my nose, my eyes perked up as I stared at my sisters rear end, a speck of white can still be shown from her nether region. I thought for a second to put the pieces together, 'Winter, Fiorra and Eren late, sudden smell,' I put all the pieces together before I was hit with the realization. "Fiorra was in heat" I whispered.

I stared back where the Glaceon was curled around the silver Eevee, her paws closely hugging his little body. My ears perked before a yawning escaped the cave, and out came Johann with a tired expression, bags can be seen from her eyes. "Morning sleepy head" I greeted, the Jolteon grinned a little, "Mor-(yawn)-Morning" she responded. The yellow Eeveelution took a seat a few inches from me before looking out into the woods, "Winter, I hate the season." I looked back towards the snow covered forest, "I don't like the cold too, but you have to admit, it's beautiful during this season." We continued to watch the snowfall before more paw steps can be heard from inside, soon out came the rest of the family except the sleeping duo

"Morning" Violet greeted, her eyes barely opened to a crack, I chuckled a bit as the rest of them sat next to us. My mind wandered as I thought back to the two, Butterfrees swarmed my stomach as my paw slowly moved downward on its own. I shook my head to rid of the dirty thoughts and put my paw forward, realizing, 'This is going to be a long winter.'


	11. Chapter 11 Training Again

**Leave a review. or you'll suffer Eren's Blood Lust. Wahahahahaha!**

Chapter 11 Training Again

Four Months Later

Eren's PoV

My eyes drooped downwards as I bustled through the dense undergrowth with the rest of the family. My mind wandering back to the cozy comfort of my nest, I smiled and slowly closed my eyes when a sudden thump hit my head and I fell onto my back, "Oww" I said. There was sudden laughter around me as I was magically lifted from my back and onto my paws, "As I said before and I'll say it again, you're so clumsy" Violet said. I grunted and trudged forward to our destination.

After a few minutes, we arrived at a small clearing with a giant stone in the middle, in the rock were several stones lodged within the center arranged into a pattern. My sisters rushing forward as I slowly walked behind them and sighed, "Do we have to?" I asked, the small group looked back at me before nodding. I sighed and walked towards the giant stone, engraved within the rock were various evolution stones lodged within it, in the center was a painting of a brown fox, this was known as the Evolution Stone. Everyone gathered behind me in a semicircle as they watched my every movement, I touched the Water Stone, as a shimmering blue glow emitted from the stone. As everyone bit their lips, a white glow surrounded me, processing the evolutional change, as seconds pass, the white glow faded, and there I sat with an annoyed look.

"Like I said, do we have to do this?" I ask again, they nodded and I sighed once more, before continuing towards the Thunder Stone. For the past hour, I tried every stone they had to offer, a Fire Stone, a Moon Shard, a Sun Shard, a Moss Stone, an Icy Stone, and Fairy Magic. The family looked disappointed as I looked at them, "Let's go" as I stood on my forepaws and trudged back to where we came from. The rest stood up and followed me suite as they discussed the event.

Liz's PoV

"This is the seventh time and he still can't evolve" Johann told us, I listen carefully as they discussed about the past attempts. "Is he cursed, or is he holding back the power to evolve" went Selene. "Yeah, it's possible. I've heard stories about Pokémon who refused to evolve, and when the time comes, they can hold the power back to keep them at their original form" continued Violet. I looked forth as Eren walked through the forest; I sped up my pace to match his as his blank expression hadn't change.

"Hey" I said, "Hey" he said quietly, "So we were just talking about you," "About what?" he continued, "Well we were discussing about your condition, and maybe we shou-" "Maybe I don't want to evolve" he said sternly. I shut my mouth as we continued to walk home, a minute later; Fiorra came up from behind and walked next to us.

"Whatcha talkin bout?" she went, "Oh nothing" I went, my eyes wandered to the blue vixen as she looked down to the silver Eevee, her eyes slightly sparkling. My thoughts wandered back to the time in winter, when suddenly a burning feeling was felt below my legs. I tried ignoring the feeling when the urge to scratch kept coming up, 'Not again,' I bit my lower lip as our group continued walking. "Hey guys, I got to go, you go on ahead" I told them, they all nodded before continuing forth, looking around for anyone, I scampered off into the bushes and ran for a secluded place I knew of.

Pushing past the dense undergrowth, I finally reach a clearing where a tall oak stood, claw marks on the trunk signifying I've reached my destination. Quickly climbing the sturdy trunk, a whole in the tree caught my view, as I climbed higher and higher above ground. Grasping onto the ledge of the entrance, I pulled myself forward, and up my body went into the trunk. I looked into the darkness to be met by a small grass nest in the corner, a pile of berries in another, and claw marks engraving the wood walls. I put my paw to my opening, and felt a wet sticky substance was left hanging, and I knew one answer, 'I'm in heat.'

Eren's PoV

Not soon after Liz left, we finally reached home as the sun quietly set under the horizon, the group quietly dispersed into their nest leaving me and Fiorra alone. "I looked back to the ice type as she gave me a small smile, "Night Eren" she told me, she leaned in and kissed my forehead as a smile of my own escaped my lips. "Night" I said, she walked back to her nest and curled up for the night, Eren watched her as she slept as he looked out into the distance and stared at the gleaming stars. 'Now I regret the wish I made' he thought, minutes pass, soon it became hours, and Eren was a bit worried, 'Where's Liz, she should've come back by now?'

Liz's PoV

Moans escaped my lips; as I pushed and pulled back one of my vines from my opening. The scent of my heat hangs heavily in the room as I continued my self-pleasuring, sweat dropped down to the floor as I panted. The urge to have a male fill me was unbearable, and all I can think about is Eren atop of me and filling me with his seed. "Oh Eren, Eren! I love you Eren" I moaned, I pushed my vine deeper and deeper as a sensational buildup was coming, with one final push, I moaned as loud as I can as I cummed on my vine. My breathing hoarse after the experience, I pulled out my appendage and began licking away the juices, 'If only Eren can be with me.' After cleaning up her mess, she lied down on the soft green nest and curled up, tears soon coming from her eyes as she silently wept, "I love you Eren" she whispered as sleep soon succumbed her.

Eren's PoV

I let out a little sneeze as I waited out in the warm night, the moon shining and the sky littered with thousands of stars. The rest of the family was quietly asleep while I waited out for Liz, "Where is she?" I wondered, my curiosity overwhelmed as I ran out into the woods searching for my lost sister. I sprinted through the night as I tried picking up the scent from where we traveled to the Evolution Stone, reaching the area where we split; I put my snout down and sniffed out any scents. Picking up the faintest scent of mint, I walked off the trail and ran off towards the grass type; I pushed past the undergrowth to a clearing where an ancient oak sat.

'Where are you Liz?' I pushed forward towards the tree and sniffed cautiously, picking up the slightest smell, I find various scratch marks on the thick trunk. "Liz!" I looked up the steep climb to where a gaping hole was centered in the tree, using my claws, I scampered up the ancient oak where I was hit with a sweet and alluring smell.

Liz's PoV

As I lay in m y nest, I couldn't relax or get any sleep, as the burning feeling returned again. My breathing once again became ragged, and the sweat dripping down didn't help either, silently moving my paw downward, I rubbed against the slit as silent moans escaped my maw. I rubbed my paw up and down as my moans became louder by the second, "Oh Eren, Eren!" I couldn't help but insert my middle digit as an intense feeling could be felt from my abdomen. "Ohhh!" as my juices squirted out, covering my paw. I slowly panted and opened my eyes, my face blushed immediately to who I saw at the entrance, there sat a shocked silver Eevee, "Eren" I whispered.


	12. Chapter 12 Love Will Bloom

**Warning! Warning! Lemon Alert! Enjoy you sick perverts. JK XD Leave a review**

Chapter 12 Love Will Bloom

Eren's PoV

As I clawed my way up the tree, the scent of honey and mint intensified, as I closed in on the hollow. As my paw reached the ledge, I pulled my way up and can hear the sound of a Pokémon moaning out, "Eren! Oh Eren!" the voice said. I almost lost it as I pulled my way up, panting after the long climb, as I caught my breath, I looked up and my face turned pale. There in a grass bed was none other than Liz, and her paw was slowly rubbing down her wet slit, after a last moan, a stream of clear liquid covered her paw as she panted from the pleasure.

I sat there as Liz pleasured herself, my mind going back to the pleasurable experience with Fiorra. As the Leafeon opened her eyes, her once tan face turned a bright crimson, as we both sat there in silence. "E-Eren!" she stuttered, my jaw hung there as the sound of Kricketot can be heard on in the distance. "Liz, what are you doing?" said, "the grass type looked away in shame, as the sound of trickling came from the vixen. The silver Eevee tilted his head, before she turned towards him, her eyes covered in tears, her blush gotten a smaller. "I'm in heat" she responded, all that was left was silence after that last response.

Liz's PoV

After I responded, Eren just looked at me with a dull expression, tears soon leaked out as I whipped my head back. "Well! Don't You Think Your Sister's A Freak! Loving Her Brother Like A Mate!" I shouted, I silently cried not caring for my own being. "I just wanted someone to love, someone to care for" I cried. That once silent silence was left, and the trickle of my tears was only heard. I blocked out the noise of everything when a set of paws wrapped around my stomach, my crying stopped as a soft body pushed down on my back.

"Liz, don't cry" he said. I turned towards the silver Eevee, his eyes glistening with the moonlight, his eyes watering with a few tears. "I will always love you" I formed a smile before wrapping my paws around his neck and embracing him, he nuzzled the crook of my neck as I rubbed the top of his forehead. "I love you too Eren" I whispered, I looked into his brown eyes as his emotionless face turned one to pure joy. My smile grew as I leaned forward; he too leaned forward as we caught our lips with one another.

Eren's PoV

I kissed Liz like it was the end of our lives, her soft tan fur with those incredible chestnut eyes; they can just pierce your soul. I pushed my tongue within her awaiting mouth, and explored inside, her tongue coiling around my own as our saliva mixed together. It was getting harder to breathe, but I just wanted to touch every part of her, every inch, and every crevice. Liz than let go, as we both caught our breath for air; I looked at my sister with love, as she too with those eyes of hers. "She leaned forward towards my ear and whispered, "I need you, I want you, please be mine," I happily obliged before lying on my back as she crawled on top of me. I stared into those lovely eyes of hers, "Ready?" I asked, she nodded in response before slamming into me, she wailed out in pain as I grunted from entering her. I licked her salty cheeks as we waited for the pain to end. As a minute pass, I couldn't help but see Fiorra the one who I'm making love with, "You can move now" Liz told me. I pistoned back and forth under her as she let out moans of pleasure, her flower hugging my rod as we can hear the wet slapping noise as I rammed into her.

"Oh Eren! You Big Eevee You! Oh You're So Thick" she screamed. My panting came more often, as small moans of my own slipped out. "Liz You're So Fucking Tight!" I grunted, I continued pistoning into her cunt as her walls became more slippery, "Eren! Eren! I think about to" she moaned. With one final thrust, her walls clamped down onto me as a warm sticky fluid doused my appendage, her loud moan telling me she came. I continued ramming into her, her fore paws around my neck, her head craned back, and her moans from sheer pleasure and lust. That's when I felt the same intensifying feeling in my lower region. "Liz, I think I'm about to" I panted, "Yes, cum, cum inside your sister" she moaned. With one final thrust, I released my warm seed into her womb, both of us moaning aloud as rope after rope of semen shot straight into her.

The Leafeon also climaxed as her walls tightened around my rod again as she came on me. Liz collapsed atop of me; her head aside from my cheek, as I waited for my knot to deflate, Liz spoke, "Eren, I really do love you, no matter what. You'll always be in my heart, if you ever choose a different mate, I'll still be happy, because I know you and I will cherish this moment forever." I kept silent as she continued, "And Eren, don't worry, I know what you and Fiorra did," that last sentence sent a jolt up my spine. "Y-You Know!" She giggled, "Of course I know, don't worry I'm not mad," I sighed in relief, "But that still doesn't mean I can have you for myself can we" she said with a glint in her eye. My smile became a smirk, "Of course we can" I said, she kissed my cheek before her eyes drooped slowly. "Goodnight Eren, I Love You" she whispered, soon falling asleep.

I sat there with the grass type on me, as she quietly snored. I smiled in the darkness before kissing her forehead, "I love you too."


	13. Chapter 13 Day Night Festival

**Hey Guys Happy December! So sorry about the long wait you guys had to endure, but hey, you're all here...most of you. So here it is, the next four four four four chapters to Eren's story. Enjoy, and leave a review, I would really like that.**

Chapter 13 Day Night Festival

Eren's PoV

Today was a big day, as the preparation for this year's Day Night Festival came to these woods once again. I sat atop a stone platform, as two Leavannys circled around Violet and Nicol taking measurements of the quadrupeds. The two were wrapped in silk as the Leavannys took their final measurements, with one clean cut through the wrapping, the string falls, and their sat the two Eeveelutions with beautiful painted patterns across their bodies.

Nicol had a sharp crescent scar on her left eye, parts of her rings covered to look like beautiful crescent moons. Violet had gorgeous sun ray patterns beaming down on her magenta fur, a violet sunflower hanging on her right ear, plus sun rays surrounding the ruby and her right eye. "So Eren, what do you think?" they said simultaneously, I merely sweat dropped before clearing my throat. "I guess...you look ravishing," I said, they both smiled with appreciation, "That's so kind of you to say that" Violet said. The two walked over to either side of me and pecked my cheeks, I mentally sighed before the Leavannys took my measurements as well.

The three of us were chosen to perform the Sky Dance, as a tradition to represent day and night. In terms, that's where the name for the festival came. I stood still as the two dual types used a pre made silk cloth, and wrapped it around my body, I shivered from the cold touch it gave. As the two patted down the string with their claws, Violet and Nicol waited at the edge of the platform, waiting as the sun dried the paint, the two chatting away. Soon a sheet of silk was place on my face, the moist paint splattered on my cheeks.

As minutes of preparation passed by, a claw was felt on my spine as the silk came off my body, the mask of silk fell as I was greeted by the sunlight once again. There stood Violet and Nicol with smiles of satisfaction, I walked over to a nearby pool and inspected my body. On my cheeks were two silver stars on my cheeks, shining on my silver fur, many white stars coated my pelt as well. My two older sisters walked over to me before inspecting my fur, touching the stars as they nodded, "Yep, you'll definitely become a star" said Nicol. Me and Violet both sweat dropped before she chuckled nervously, "Okaaay, well we're ready for the festival, should we show the rest of the family?" Violet asked. I nodded before we departed to a nearby pool where the others were relaxing, the sun shining brightly down on us as we padded through the wide clearing.

As a small lake appeared near our sights, several figures were either on the shore, or in the water. We ran over to the large body of water where Liz and Alana were relaxing in the sun, while Tori, Selena, Fiorra, and Johann were frolicking in the water. "Hey everybody" I called out, the group looked over to our direction where our tiny group was, we rushed over to the shore as the others got out of the lake as I was praised with compliments.

"Eren you look so adorable" says Selene, she wrapped my tiny body with her ribbons as she picked me off the ground and nuzzled my cheek with hers. I mentally face pawed as Johann inspected the star patterns on my fur, "Star, Moon, and Sun; Now we have two stars and a moon" she corrected. The three of us sweat dropped before I was showered with more compliments, "Eren looks like a little angel from Arceus" Liz spoke out; she nuzzled my cheeks giving me a few licks here and there. Fiorra did the same as she kissed my other cheek; Alana was just napping on the ground ignoring the chattering group while Tori was caught up in her swimming she didn't notice.

As we continued our conversation, a large caw caught our attention, as we looked up, a Talonflame blazed in fire as the sun was about to set. "Oh no! We're gonna be late!" went Violet, as we woke up Alana, we all rushed back to the stage as, a large mass of Pokémon already gathered around the area. Loud chatters were heard as they waited patiently for the performance to start, after a few words of exchange for good luck, me, Violet, and Nicol ran off to our places.

Rushing behind the rock, we were greeted with a Blissey as she ordered around a few Pokémon to their place. "Ahh, Eren, Violet, Nicol" she greeted, "Hello, sorry we're late" Nicol apologized, "Oh that is quite alright, now hurry, get into positions" she flustered. We ran off into separate directions as the sun started setting over the horizon.

3rd person PoV

"Hello! And Welcome To The Annual Day Night Festival!" a Loudred roared. All the Pokémon in the clearing covered their ears at the loud bear's announcement. "Alright, alright, I'll take it from here" a Chatot went on, the purple bear grumbled in response before walking off the stone, "Hello everybody, and welcome to the annual Day Night Festival" he squawked. Everyone in the crowd roared with excitement, "Tonight, we have the special showing of the ceremonial Sky Dance" he continued, "Here, our fellow dancers Violet, Nicol, and Eren shall host this year's performance." The crowd cheered while some males' eyes became hearts at the mention of the two sisters' names, while a few females blushed at the mention of the silver Eevee.

As the parrot walked off the stage, the three Eeveelutions gathered in a line with Eren in the center of the two, all three heads bowed down for silence. As the crowds excitement calmed down, the sun began to set, "Ready?" asked Violet telepathically, "Ready sis" Nicol responded. Eren nodded silently before the trio looked up at the crowd and began.

Eren's PoV

As we looked up at the mass of Pokémon, Violet and Nicol had already begun their routine. I stood there still as stone as I waited for my part, using Psychic, both Pokémon sun and moon levitated an orb orange and white to represent day and night. As the two danced around the two orbs, a nearby Drowzee used Psychic to levitate a Staryu above my head to show the stars above me. The crowd soon then began to clap as we continued the dance, by now a few Grass types used Grasswhistle to give the show a soothing melody to it. Some Fairy and Normal types used Sing to join in the song, I quietly used Swift to create a star show, and crowd began to hoot and whistle. Nicol and Violet danced away from their respective spots, and started dancing around me, giving me winks or a giggle here and there.

As the last part of the song was about to commence, Violet and Nicol used Morning Sun and Moonlight to shine down on the crowd. I used a final Swift attack and launched it at the Sun and Moon, creating a dazzling display of stardust to fall on the mass of Pokémon. With a final bow, the crowd cheered in uproar, I looked at the crowd and smiled to myself when I was pounced upon by a certain two Eeveelutions. "That was amazing!" Nicol yelled, "I know right!" Violet responded, I merely chuckled as they nuzzled my cheeks with theirs, as the crowd continues to cheer for us.

Getting off the stage, we were jumped upon by our other sisters as they congratulated us, "Eren that was amazing" Liz complimented. Fiorra nodded in agreement as she ruffled the fur atop my head, "Okay, okay, can you get off me now?" I asked. The two jumped off me as they went to meet Violet and Nicol, "Nice job squirt" said a voice, I turned towards the Jolteon in front of me. "Heh, nice not to hear a smart ass remark coming from you" I taunted, "Don't worry, there'll be more where that comes from" she remarked, we both sat down on the ground and watched the crowd move around. "You going to perform in the Lightning show?" I asked, "Course, I always did the Lightning show since I evolved into a Jolteon" she answered. "Don't have to tell me twice," "Well I better go prepare, see ya short stack" she punched with her four paws before walking off. "Hey Eren" said another voice, I turned to see Nicol and Violet both smiling at me.

"Oh, hey" I greeted, the two giggled a second before continuing, "Nice job out there, you really made the family proud" Violet continued. "Oh it was nothing," "It was something, see, I told you would become a star" Nicol boasted, me and Violet sweatdropped. "We just wanted thank you for helping us perform" the Espeon continued. I chuckled, "Sure no problem," the two walked either side of me and kissed each of my cheeks. My faced blushed a little before they let go and walked off, I was glad no one actually saw that. "What was that?" said a mysterious voice; I turned around to see a shocked Growlithe, 'Uh-oh.'


	14. Chapter 14 Secrets Spilled

Chapter 14 Secrets Spilled

Eren's PoV

'Uh-oh' I thought, there stood the fire type I knew last summer, Dan. "Dude, what the fuck" he said. Sweat bead down my head as I stood there like stone, "Dan, it was no-nothing, just sis-sisterly love" I stuttered. "Oh sure, like that Glaceon you mated with," time froze instantly around me, 'Oh no' I ran off leaving Dan in the dust as I looked around for the rest of the family.

'Shit shit shit, he knows' lost in my thoughts, I ran into a figure a fell down on my back, "Ow" I groaned, "S-Sorry," I looked up and there sat Liz rubbing her head. "L-Liz," "Eren" she said, I walked up to her and rubbed my paw down her head, "Sorry, I didn't see where I was going." "That's alright," she stood on her paws and wrapped one of her paws around my neck embracing me. "You know that I'll always forgive you" she whispered, my ears perked as I heard paw steps heading this way. "Liz, I need to go now," her smile frowned, "What's wrong?" she asked, I felt the earth shake more, 'I need to do something,' I looked up at the Leafeon and a thought hit me. I leaned in quickly and caught her lips in a kiss.

Liz looked down at me before closing her eyes and enjoying the moment, I quickly unlatched my lips from hers before sprinting off through the crowd of Pokémon, leaving a dazed Liz in my tracks.

Dan's PoV

I ran through the mass of Pokémon scanning the area for the silver Eevee, reaching upon a clearing, I found Eren making out with a Leafeon next to him. He quickly looked my way before sprinting off into the crowd; I ran by the dazed Grass type and entered the maze of Pokémon. Using my incredible sense of smell, I ran through the mass searching for Eren, "What the heck Eren, what's going on with your family' I thought.

Eren's PoV

As I ran through the horde, the pounding of my heart and my feet thumping the ground were all I heard as sweat bead down my face. I reached the stone platform where we held the Sky Dance and Violet and Nicol were up top looking at the night sky. "Violet! Nicol!" I yelled out, the two looked over to me before jumping down the smooth surface, "What is it Eren?" Violet asked. My heavy breathing didn't help as I waited to catch my breath, "I just wanted to let you know that I kind of want to go home now." The two gave me confused looks, "Why, we haven't even watched the Lightning show yet," I quickly came up with a lie. "I...uh...don't feel good," Violet came up to me and felt my forehead, using her Psychic powers without me noticing to read my mind, "He's lying" she said, Nicol narrowed her eyes, "Eren, what's going on?" she asked sternly. The sound of paw steps came closer and closer, time was running out, "Uh, uh" sweat beaded down my pelt before I sprinted away from the two.

"Eren!" Nicol called out, the two ran after me as I blended within the crowd. I sprinted through the feet of bigger Mons trying to lose my two advancing sisters, "Eren!" Violet called out. As soon as I was out of hearing range, I ran on the forest path where it lead home, sweat dripping down my forehead, and tears threatening to breach from my eyes. I ran and ran, not giving a care about the world, 'A freak! A lustful sex crazed unforgiving freak' I thought. I reached where we made our den and collapsed in my nest sobbing. 'Why me.'

Violet's PoV

Me and Nicol ran around the clearing searching for Eren, my heartbeat ever so increasing, using Psychic, I searched for any heat signature for the Eevee. "Well?" Nicol asked, I ended my powers and slowly shook my head. "We should ask the others for help" I suggested, the Umbreon nodded before we ran off to look for our missing sisters.

Fiorra's PoV

I walked with Liz ready to watch the Lightning show that Johann was gonna perform in again. What caught my sight was a blur of black and pink looking around vigorously, I tapped Liz to get her attention, "Hey it's Violet and Nicol" I pointed out. The Grass type looked over to where I spotted the duo and we took off, "Violet, Nicol" I called, the day night duo looked over our direction before sprinting towards us. "Fiorra! Liz" Nicol said panting, "What's wrong?" Liz asked, "Eren's missing" Violet continued, Liz gasped while I was paralyzed. 'My mate, brother, lover, missing.' He could be anywhere, he could even be…" I shook my head to rid of the negative thoughts, "Alright, gather the others, we're gonna find squirt" I commanded. The others nodded and we split off once again to find the remaining part of the family.

We searched the participants in the Lightning show looking for where Johann could be when we spotted her talking to a Raichu. We rushed over to the Jolteon where we caught her attention, "Fiorra, Liz, what are you doing here?" she questioned. "No time for that, squirts missing" I interjected, her eyes bulged out of her sockets before she came into focus. "Well we can't stand here, let's find him" she said, we once again split up with Johann so she can find Selene. 'Where are you Eren' I thought.

As the night sky glittered with stars, are family gathered by a log panting after our hours of search. "Where is the little darling" Alana whispered, I glanced up at the night sky, soon a shooting star blazed by. I closed my eyes and wished upon it, 'Keep Eren safe' I wished, I opened my eyes, and saw the rest of them with eyes closed, probably wishing the same thing.

Dan's PoV

My breath was ragged as I trudged through the crowd of Pokémon, searching for that silver Eevee, 'When I catch you again, you're telling me what the heck is going on.' I thought

Violet's PoV

As we conversed about our next move, we agreed me and Nicol would search at home while the rest of the group searches here at the festival. "Okay, is everyone in agree?" I announced, the rest nodded as me and my Umbreon sister ran off towards home.

My paws sore from all the constant running, my blood boiling, sweat dripping down, and my joints about to pop. I couldn't stop now, I'm searching for my brother, 'Where are you' I whispered. Using Psychic, I did a one mile radius search for any signs of Eren when my senses caught of a heat signature. I gasped when Nicol caught attention, "He's there isn't he?" she questioned, I nodded as we both pushed forward at a full-fledged sprint. As soon as the den caught our sights, we rushed forward to the entrance where the sound of sobbing caught our attention. We both paused at the mouth of our cave listening, I searched through Eren's mind for anything useful when I stood shocked my mouth agape.

I looked around his memories as flashbacks of Eren with Fiorra and Liz shown. The forbidden relationship they had, how much they love each other, and how a Growlithe found his secret. Nicol used her own Psychic and had the same reaction as mine, tears threatened to leave my eyes as I searched through his head. I couldn't hold back as I launched myself into the cave where Eren lay sobbing in his nest, until I threw myself at him, putting him in a bone crushing hug.

"Eren" I sobbed quietly, Eren looked at me with teary eyes of his own, I looked back at his eyes with my own, "Why? Why didn't you tell us" I questioned. He looked back at us, tears soon to erupt again, he turned his back towards me and answered, "Because, you'd think of me as a freak" he muttered. Nicol had entered the den as well and listened to every word, "Now what, your young brother a taboo, forbidden to love his family like lovers. Is that it? I can't love you with all my heart. Is this forbidden? This is all I have to love?" he muttered. I looked down as tears soon splattered his silver pelt; I wrapped my paws around him again and sobbed. "No, we love you always, not matter what. We'll follow you to the end if we wanted to, and we will. We never want you to leave our side, ever, we love you, I love you" I announced. Nicol was silently wiping a few tears of her own, Eren shifted up and looked into my violet eyes, "And I love you too" he said.

My somber expression became one of joy, a few tears leaving my eyes; I cupped his cheeks and kissed his lips as lovingly as I can. Eren leaned forward and wrapped his paws around my back, as he kissed me back, I quickly let go as he opened his eyes in confusion, I nodded towards Nicol who had a loving glint in her eyes. Eren walked over to the Umbreon before kissing her as passionately as possible, "You know Eren, I don't mind sharing, or even having a little competition" I interjected. The two paused their make out session and Eren looked at me confused, Nicol looked at me with a hint of lust. Tonight was going to be fun.


	15. Chapter 15 Dawn and Dusk

Chapter 15 Dusk and Dawn

Eren's PoV

"Who gets him first?" Violet asked, "I have more energy at night" Nicol said, "Alright, you have till early dawn" Violet said. The Espeon then walked out, leaving me and Nicol in complete darkness, that's when Nicols yellow rings illuminated the den around us. "Ready for a splendid night?" she asked seductively, I nodded with a smirk; Nicol still had those crescent shapes on her rings, making her like the shadows of night.

Nicol pounce atop of me before lip locking with me, her tongue curling around, swishing her saliva with me, my leg started twitching with excitement. She released the kiss, saliva drooling from the bottom of our lips as her lustful desire overtook her, "Give me all you got" she told me. I nodded before aligning my erected rod with her opening, the Dark type nodded before I plunged within her depths, she moaned in pleasure as my manhood entered her ever so deeply. "Eren, this is so amazing" she moaned, "I know right" I panted, I started moving slowly as I hit her hymen, I looked up at her crimson eyes as she nodded, I thrusted into her quickly as I broke through, her wailing screech echoed off the walls hurting my ears.

I quickly silenced her with a kiss as she tied to endure the pain, tears were slowly leaking out as the pain soon subsided. "You can go now" I started moving up and down slowly, as Nicols moans became more frequent, "Oh Eren, Oh" she moaned. All I can here were the wet slapping of my shaft entering her walls, and the moans coming out of Nicol, "Eren, Eren I think I'm gonna…" as on cue, I felt a wet sticking feeling on my dick as she cummed.

She moaned up at the ceiling as I continued thrusting up into her. What felt like hours were only minutes before I felt that urge once again, "Nicol, I'm gonna..." "Do it, do it inside your big sister" she moaned. With one final shove, I thrusted into her walls and released my essence into her awaiting womb, we both moaned as loud as we can as ropes of warm seed shot straight into her. After a minute, and waiting for my knot to deflate, I pulled out of Nicol, my manhood covered in semen. "That…that was amazing" she said tiredly, I continued panting as the Dark type looked at me with tired eyes, "I love you Eren" she whispered. With one last effort, she kissed my cheek before collapsing on the ground asleep.

Paw steps were heard at the mouth of the cave, as the sight of Violet was standing there. "Want a turn?" I said with a smirk, her magenta fur above her muzzle became crimson as she walked over to me. She sat down in front of me, her hypnotizing violet eyes piercing my soul, "I love you Eren" she whispered, she once again cupped my cheeks and passionately kissed me. The feel of her soft lips made my face heat, she let go of my mouth as she continued to trail kisses down my neck, my cheeks, my forehead. "I love you no matter what" she continued trailing kisses, "I love your confidence *kiss* your determination *kiss* you *kiss*." I moaned as she continued her treatment, my manhood already coming from its sheath once again, she steadily pushed me on my back as she aligned with my rod.

"Ready?" she whispered, I nodded, she gently kissed my nose before pushing downward, moaning in pleasure as I entered her virgin depths. I hit her barrier when she looked down on me, "Do it, make me yours," I thrusted my hips upwards as I breached through her hymen, she wailed out in pain when I silence her with a kiss. Tears leaked out of her eyes at the sudden pain, we waited out a few minutes before she looked me in the eye, I slowly thrusted inward as her quiet breathing rapidly became moans of pleasure.

"Eren, Eren! Eren!" she moaned, I rapidly pistoned inside of her as my thick manhood stretched her walls back. "Eren this is amazing!" I continued to fuck the inside of her before her walls clamped down and I was squirted with the same sticky fluids. At the same moment I released a stream of seed into her womb, too tired to continue from my last session. As my warm essence entered my Espeon sister, she collapse atop of me with her head lying on my chest, her dazed eyes looking at my own. "That was wonderful" she whispered, I looked at her tired as well, "I know" I whispered, she crawled forward and latched her lips with mine as she gave me a last kiss before falling asleep.

I pulled my knot out of Violets love tunnel before to collapsing in exhaustion. Out in the night sky, a pink and gray comet streaked through the sky.

Liz's PoV

Me and Fiora rushed around the clearing in search of our Eevee brother, signs of doubt clouded my thoughts. "Liz!" a shout called, I shook my head from my daydreaming, "Wh-What did we find Eren?" I yelled, I looked towards the Glaceon who gave me a confused look. "What? I was saying we should check at home" she said, I merely blushed before responding, "Sure, we already checked the area, let's gather everyone else and check there." The ice type nodded before running off to find the rest of our family, I did my part and ran off in the opposite direction.

After a couple of minutes, we gathered at the same area where we seperated from Nicol and Violet, "Ready?" Johann called. We all nodded before sprinting off towards home, my instincts telling me they're home safe with Eren. As the moonlight slowly declined from its peak, and the sound of Hoothoot hooting in the distance, my sight of vision caught our darkened den in the forest. Our family quickly rushed forward to the smell of an odd stench I quickly picked up and realized, my senses tell me otherwise as my thoughts went back to the special time I had with Eren. Blood quickly rushed to my muzzle as I rid of the dirty thoughts.

My ears perked as sniffing was heard, I turned and looked towards Fiorra whose snout was pointing inside the cave, picking up the same scent. "You smell that to?" I questioned the ice type jolted up, "What! No I d-don't! I c-can't smell a t-thing!" she stammered, we looked ahead as the rest of our siblings continued on. I looked back and raised my eyebrow in question, "You know you're a terrible liar" I merely said," the Glaceon sighed as she looked up at me, "You know, right?" she questioned. "Every point to when you flashed your seed filled opening at me," the ice type blushed before a light bulb dinged in her head.

"That means you did it with Eren too, right?" she said mockingly, a blush quickly flew up my face as I turned around, "I have no idea what you're talking about." The ice vixen laughed, "So now what, we both love our brother, we're both his mates, I smell competition," "You sure it's not the cum from your last session" I mocked. Fiorra pouted at me before we burst out giggling, "No, but I won't lose to you," "Even if this is a competition, no matter what we'll always love each other" I said. We wrapped our paws around each other in a hug before continuing on; we reached the cave where the rest of our sisters sat outside the cave still. We looked at each other confused before looking inside the cave, there around Eren was Violet and Nicol passed out, the smell of mating clouding the air around us.


	16. Chapter 16 Love Struck

Chapter 16 Love Struck

Eren's PoV

Eren's Dream

I had been scampering around a flower meadow as the bright sun rained down warming my silver fur. It was all peaceful as slight giggling could be heard around me; I looked around the area of flowers as a splotch of yellow can be seen. I picked myself up and walked over to the mysterious object, as I got in range of the flower, out popped a Jolteon head with a smile. I jumped back in fear as I examined the electric type, "Johann?" I said confused, her head tilted slightly as she smiled, leaning over, she pecked my nose before retreating into the bushes. "Hey wait up" I said sprinting off.

I ran through the flowers chasing after my energetic sister from where I last saw her. I continued straight as I whipped my head back and forth, as I looked the other direction once again, Johann came right next to me out of the blue. I jumped a little to the side as she continued running with me, "Johann what's with you?" I asked, she continued running without a peep. As we continued running, she leaned again and planted a kiss on my cheek before disappearing into the foliage.

"Hey come back!" I yelled, I tried steering my body to give chase, but my body won't let me for some reason. As I continued running for a few seconds, the environment changed around me, and I was now at a beach. I stopped running and looked around the area confused, "Now where am I?" My question was answered when a blue figure leaped out of the water close by the shore. I walked over where this time a Vaporeon stood looking at me, "Tori?" The water type skipped over before nuzzling my neck slightly, I purred quietly before she ran off and jumped back into the lake.

My legs moved on its own as I dove head first into the water, I quickly held my breath as I looked around the sea floor. Many water types swam around from Goldeen, to Chinchou, to Magikarp, my lungs started to burn as I couldn't go on. 'Can't hold it' I thought, I opened my mouth, waiting for water to flood in, feeling nothing I opened my eyes to see I can breathe underwater. I used my doggy paddles Tori taught me and swam around, 'Where could she have gone' I thought, my eyes scanned the sea floor where I found the Water Eeveelution waving at me. I swam down when suddenly a school of Luvdisc circled around us, I watched the heart shaped Pokémon swim around when my thoughts came to me. 'When Luvdisc show, it shoes they're destined to be lovers.'

I turned towards the Vaporeon when she caught my lips in a kiss, her paws wrapped around my neck. My face turned a crimson red as we kissed, the soft feeling of her lips, Tori held on for a minute before dropping the embrace, looking at me with loving eyes. She turned tail and swam off faster than a Sharpedo, I collected my thoughts before swimming after her, my speed no match for her. As I swam off, my environment once changed again. Instead of me swimming in the ocean, I was once running off atop a mountain path. "This again," I continued running towards the top where smoke can be seen emitted from it. 'A volcano?" I continued letting my legs take me to the destination, no later did I reach the top where a lone figure sat face towards the edge. I slowly reached the gigantic crater filled with molten rock; I looked back towards the figure to see Alana staring at me with a smile. "Alana" I said, before she silenced me with her paw, she pecked the top of my head, I looked up confused as she looked at me smiling.

I tried answering before she whipped me with her tail and ran off, the impact of her tail sending me off the edge of the crater. I looked down and screamed as loud as I can "SHIIIIIIIITT!"

I tightly closed my eyes waiting for my doom, but nothing came, I slowly opened my eyes to now see me lying on the floor in a middle of a meadow of Gracidea flowers. I picked myself up before looking around curiously, "Now where am I?" I looked around for another minute before a nearby patch of flowers shook. I turned towards the noise before a Sylveon came walking out.

I opened my mouth to talk before I closed it knowing it was Selene, to see where this was going. She came closer to me when she wrapped her ribbons around my body in a hug, I stayed like this for what felt like outs, never leaving her soft embrace. I slowly closed my eyes with a smile and fell asleep in her grasp.

I cracked open my eyes to be met by darkness around me, the scent must still hanging in the air. I slowly picked my head off the floor scanning the area around me; I looked down to where a sleeping Nicol and Violet slept. Both whispering in their sleep, "Eren" they called out, I smiled softly before another smell hit me, I pointed my snout upward towards the entrance sniffing the air, where I regretted the choice as my face turned pale. There sat at the entrance was the rest of the family with shocked expressions. "Oh, hey" I said.

3rd PoV

Sunrise began to come as the chirping of Starly were heard in the distance, silenced covered the den of the Eevee family. Inside the group sat in a circle around their nest, not a single word was spoken; Eren sat fidgeting in his spot the entire time from the awkward silence. "Eren" said a voice, the silver Eevee looked up from his spot; Johann sat silently with her eyes close in thought, "Y-Yes?" I said, "silenced covered up once again when she opened her violet eyes.

"Eren why in the name of Arceus have you done such crude things like this?" she questioned, my fur raised on end at that question. Some members of the family either blushed or looked down in shame. "I-I…" I choked on my words, "What would mom and dad think? How you became so selfish over the years and now you just go and take your sister's virginity." Tears slid down my cheek, remembering all the things I did as a pup, all the rejection, all the annoyance, all the love they gave me, and I just pushed them away.

"Johanna, I think that's…" "Liz, I think you shouldn't speak right now" the Jolteon remarked. "stop it" I whispered, "Sis, calm down, it's not…" "Fiorra, you're in the same situation so I suggest shutting your mouth." "Stop it" I growled quietly, "Johann calm down, you're over react-" "Violet, I'm telling you to be quiet!" the Jolteon growled. "Stop it!" I said louder, "Johann, what do you have against us, we love Eren, and you're just trying to break us apart, what's with…" "Shut Up! All Of You!" the electric type growled. "Stop it!" I yelled, catching everyone's attention.

Everyone looked my direction from my outburst, and I took the liberty to sprint out the cave mouth, away from the fighting group. "Eren!" they called out, I ignored every sound as I sprinted through the forest, going unnoticed were the dark clouds forming above me. Soon thunder crackled in the air.


End file.
